Welcome to our family time!
by Charming Seductress
Summary: THE BOOTH FAMILY IS HAVING A CAMPING TRIP AND PART OF THE SQUINT SQUAD IS MAKING THE TRIP WITH HIM, INCLUDING BRENNAN!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Seeley sat at his desk trying to relax after interrogating a suspect who thankfully confessed and saved them a lot of trouble.

He clicked on his mail, and opened up a new email from Cadence Booth, his baby sister. It was a mass email sent out to ten people. It read:

Hey all,

So the time has come, the annual Booth Family camping trip. We are heading out in two weeks. Mom and Dad are heading out on Thursday morning to set everything up and everyone else is free to show up whenever but no later than Friday night! We're camping at the Beiderbecke Reservation. Set up carpools if you need to. No excuses! See you all then!

With Lots of Love,

Cadence

Seeley smiled his sister had always been the one to set up family gathering she was a lot better at the organization thing than anyone else in the family. He was disrupted by his phone ringing, "Booth"

"Hey big brother" A voice said one the other end

"Cadence. How are you baby sister?" He asked, it had been almost two weeks since he spoke to her they had both been so busy lately.

"Pretty good. I see that you read the email I sent."

"I have." He replied, wondering where this way going she knew he would be there; he never missed a camping trip.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Logan is bringing his new girlfriend, Paige."

"Yeah? I didn't know he was seeing anyone." He was actually shocked by that, Logan had never brought a girl home to his parents and definitely not invited any of his bimbos on a camping trip with the family

"She's sweet, you'll like her. They've been dating for about four months now. But that's not why I'm calling; I wanted to extend an invitation to your co-workers. You spend so much time with them and the family wants to meet your best selling novelist lady friend." Her tone was slight teasing.

"I don't know, they will probably all be busy."

"Seel! Just ask them, it will be so much fun really. You won't regret it!" Her voice was becoming stern and he knew what was coming next, "Don't make me call Cam and get their emails." Ah there it was, he knew his sister so well.

"Fine. I'll take care of it now."

"Good, let me know who all is coming so I can pack some extra tents if necessary." Cadence's voice lifted, she was happy to have the opportunity to meet them all. But Seeley had to admit he was nervous about them meeting his father, after everything that had come to light about his childhood. "Seel" He had almost forgotten she was there, "Stop worrying about it, things will go just fine. I promise"

And he took comfort in that.

After his conversation with his sister he made his way to the lab to get this over with. He went to Bones' office first and was surprised to see everyone there. "Hey, we were about to call you man." Jack addressed him first "We're getting some sushi, wanna join?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Booth decided to jump into this quickly and get it over with, "I actually have an invitation to send your way, my family is having a camping trip in two weeks and they would all like to meet you guys so if you're up for a little roughing it outdoors you're more than welcome to join."

Angela and Jack immediately agreed, "We haven't been camping in so long," Angela stated.

Cam declined, "Tell you're family hi for me, but they know camping is not my thing."

Booth smiled and agreed, "No problem."

"Sweets?" He asked the boy psychologist.

"I've never been camping but I would like to give it a try." So Sweets had agreed now there was only one person left.

He looked at Bones. "So?"

"I don't know, we shouldn't intrude on your family time, Booth," She said

"Trust me, a whole weekend with my family is not considered intrusion by any means, plus my mom had been dying to meet you she loves your novels." He saw her hesitation, "Come on Bones please! As a favor."

"Come on sweetie, we're all going" Angela chimed in.

"Not all of us, Cam isn't going." She objected, Seeley would never admit it but part of him felt rejected when she so vehemently refused to do social things with him, even though he knew her rationality was the true culprit.

"Hey I don't like this sort of thing, you do Dr. Brennan. You should go the Booth's are a great bunch." Cam offered

Bones looked into his big pleading brown eyes and couldn't find a way to resist. "Fine." Angela smiled and cheered her friend. That was going to be a long weekend.

Booth reached for his phone and dialed a number on his speed dial, "Hello." Cadence's voice came from the other end; he could tell she was driving.

"You do know talking on the phone while driving is illegal, right?"

"What do you want Seeley?" She asked her big brother with a light voice.

"We're going to have four more people joining us," He informed her.

"Really? That's great! I'll have everything set up. Let me know when you guys are going to be heading in? No later than Friday night Seeley!" She warned him.

"We'll see you then."

"Ok , don't forget my nephew, and it better not be two weeks until I talk to you again."

"Sure. Love you." He waited for her response and then hung up. "Everything's set."

Angela looked between Booth and Bones before turning to Jack and Sweets, "Oh this is going to be very, very interesting." There was a slight hint of craftiness in her voice. Two weeks could not come soon enough.

~*~*~

A/N: So tell me what you think, Bones is going to meet the Booth family!


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER2**

At his sister's persistence Seeley had convinced everyone to leave the lab early and head out for the camping trip on Thursday afternoon with his sister. Angela and Hodgins drove one of his cars while Seeley, Tempe, Parker, and Sweets rode in Booth's truck. "Dad, when are Peyton and Sadie coming?"

"They'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Uncle Chase couldn't get off of work early." Seeley responded while looking in the rear view mirror. As they approached his sister's apartment he slowed down in front of the building. He spotted her car a couple spot down. "I'll be right back." Seeley jumped out of the car and set off into a light jog into the building. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and knocked on the familiar door that belonged to his sister.

She opened the door with a big smile on her face and pulled her brother into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Seel can you grab that bag for me?" She motioned toward her camping backpack. Seeley pulled it over his shoulder as she reached for her sleeping bag, a tent, and a big brown bag. "So is everyone downstairs?"

"Yeah I left them waiting in the car." He walked into the hallway as she pulled the door shut behind her and double-checked it.

"So is my nephew excited?" She asked her brother

"You know he is, he loves this almost as much as I do" Seeley waited for his sister to enter the elevator first then followed her, a petite blonde was in the elevator looking Seeley up and down.

"Seriously?" Cadence said under her breath, some women had no boundaries.

Seeley contained a little laugh, "Anything new I should know about before we all head out there?"

"I told you about Paige." She thought for a bit, "No nothing else comes to mind."

Cadence opened the door leading outside into the warm sun, late march was turning out to be an ideal time for this trip. She noticed Seeley's truck but more importantly her nephew. "Aunt Cadence" Parker yelled as he ran to his aunt, he hadn't seen her in a couple month and she was his favorite aunt.

"Hey angel" Cadence said leaning down to sweep her nephew into a big hug and kissing him gently, "You are getting entirely too big!" he smiled at her.

She looked up and was greeted by four unfamiliar faces, "Everyone this is my sister, Cadence." They all smiled at her warmly. Seeley motioned with his hands to the group, "This is Dr. Jack Hodgins and Miss Angela Montenegro." Cadence shook each of their hands. "That is Dr. Lance Sweet" She shook his hand as well, "And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan" Cadence couldn't help but smile as she shook her hand, she wondered if Seeley even noticed how his voice had changed when he said her name. Well there was no denying she was a beautiful woman, and those eyes were probably what had he brother hooked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Cadence said sincerely, "Dr. Hodgins I'm going to pull out my car so take my spot and I'm guessing someone is going to need to ride with me." Cadence made her way to her car and popped the trunk open, Seeley followed her and placed her bag in the trunk, he noticed there were a couple of things in the back in big bags.

The brown bag she had brought down from her apartment was settled into her front seat as she pulled out of the spot and let Jack take it. She stepped out of the car, with the brown bag. "Have you guys had lunch?" She asked.

"No we thought we might pass a diner or something." Seeley informed her.

"Well I actually made some sandwiches for the ride to the reservation."

"Cookies?" Parker piped up

"Yes Park, there are some sugar cookies in here but you can only have them once you've had a sandwich and some veggies." She informed the young boy

Seeley grabbed the bag from his sister, "Alright let's go."

Cadence jumped on her brother's back and grabbed the bag out of his hands, "Stop being so greedy, or you're going to have to wait for whatever Tristan manages to cook up."

"Question" Angela said with a slight smile on her face from the sibling's interaction, she had a feeling they would be smiling a lot this weekend. "How many Booth's are there?"

Cadence gave a short laugh, 'Too many. There are our parents, then Seeley, Chase who is married to Annalise with two beautiful girls, Peyton and Sadie. Then there's Jared. Then comes Tristan. And finally Logan who is bringing his girlfriend Paige, and then there's me."

'It sounds like a lot of people but it's not too bad, everyone is so different you won't have trouble with their names." Seeley declared.

"Five brothers?" Angela looked at Cadence, "That must have been tough."

"Not when you know how to keep them in line." She smiled and pinched her brother. "Alright let's split the cars up and the food and head out."

Angela, Hodgins and Sweets offered to go with Cadence while Seeley and Brennan went in the other car with Parker. Cadence handed out the sandwiches, veggies, and cookies. "I'll follow you there." Seeley said to his sister as they both climbed into their respective cars.

Cadence pulled in front of her brother and began to lead the way. "Angela" She addressed the brunette in her back seat, "There's some bottles of water in the trunk if you guys want." Angela reached over and pulled out four bottles and handed them out.

"These are really good." Jack said to her.

Cadence smiled 'Thanks." She switched into the next lane and looked in her rearview to make sure Seeley was following her.

"I didn't expect you guys to look so much alike," Angela said to her.

"Me and Seeley?" She asked, when Angela nodded she smiled, "We all look alike, but me and Seeley do have the strongest resemblance other than the obvious. I think it's the dark features."

"You guys seem really close." Angela stated

Cadence couldn't help but feel like she was being interrogated, "Yeah, I'm pretty close to all my brother's. But me and Seeley, we just get each other."

Angela smiled, "Oh this is Sweets first time camping." She blurted out tapping Lance on the shoulder.

"Really?" She asked giving him a sideways glance. "Don't worry it will be tons of fun, nothing to worry about. I find it be a rewarding experience." She reassured him, camping could be a little intimidating.

Meanwhile Seeley followed his sister closely while making sure not to tailgate her.

"She's very attractive Booth." Bones said from her partner's side.

"She's my sister" he said thinking that was an awkward way to bring up a conversation.

"She was very pleasant."

He smiled when he realized that she was just nervous, "See she wasn't too bad and I promise that the rest of them are just as pleasant."

She looked over at her partner and smiled, with just a few words and a look he calmed her down. His sister really hadn't been that bad, there was nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry Dr. Bones" Parker said from the back seat, "They'll like you."

Booth smiled a proud smile at his son, who seemed to have picked up his father's intuition for these types of things. He could see the shock on Bones' face and then a smile creep across her face. 'Thank you Parker"

--*--

A/N: One step closer to meeting the rest of the Booth's. What do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 3**

Both cars came to a slow stop in front of a clearing where one other car was parked. "Alright, let's get this started" Cadence said bouncing out of her car while pulling the keys out of the ignition. She went around back and popped open her trunk while Seeley was doing the same. Everyone grabbed their respective bags and the extra tent Cadence had packed.

Seeley closed up his car and made sure Parker was by his side before he went to the edge of the forest. Cadence was by his side instantly, "Alright," She addressed the group, "We have to take a short hike towards the site. We're going to take a short cut though here. Everyone stay close." She turned to Lance, "You might want to stay by me" She didn't want him to get separated from the group especially if this was his first time.

"Safety" Seeley said simply to his sister before reaching out expectantly.

"I was getting to that, impatient." Cadence said with a smile, she reached over to her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag, "We have two things to hand out to everyone as part of our safety method." She pulled out a handful of yellow bandanas and started handing them out to everyone. "This way you know who is with us and who isn't and we can easily spot one another at a distance, make sure you always have this on your person." Then she reached into the same bag and pulled out whistles, "Make sure you wear this, if you get lost or need any help blow in three blow increments until help arrives." She put the whistle around Parker's neck; "This time little man take someone with you when you want to go exploring" She kissed his forehead and smiled at the boy.

"Let's go" Seeley said in a commanding voice as he headed into the mouth of the forest.

"Sure thing Sarge" His sister said teasingly as she followed him, she looked behind her quickly to make sure that Lance was behind her.

Lance couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, the forest was so dense and he was sure they weren't on a marked trail. But both Cadence and Booth seemed very confident in themselves.

Brennan watched as Booth became more relaxed around his sister like a part of his guard was down. It was remarkable how much they resembled one another, both with dark hair and dark eyes. It was probably due to the way they carried themselves, confident, warm, and jovial.

Cadence slowed down and stopped until Lance was by her side, "Hey" she pointed to a shiny plant that grew in groups of three, "That's poison ivy, make sure to stay away from it or you'll have hell to pay, the rash is ridiculously itchy." They began moving again falling slightly behind the group. After about five minutes Cadence picked up her speed to make sure she was at the front of the group with her brother again.

Booth looked behind him to see where the group stood, making sure no one had fallen behind, "Looking for someone?" His sister asked gently bumping her shoulder to his, or at least trying to she was slightly shorter than him.

"What? No!" He glared down at his little sister, "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to play that card with me?" She looked at her big brother, her brown eyes knowing what he wouldn't admit.

"Drop it." He said seriously and sternly when she raised her eyebrows at him he added, "Please?"

Gently she touched his arm, "For now." She agreed, and then looked behind her to supervise Lance and make sure he was still close. She caught his eyes and smiled encouragingly. He seemed a little wary but content.

Brennan couldn't help but watch the interaction between siblings; they were completely comfortable in one another's presence. She felt some type of comfort and safety just being in their presence, something she didn't even feel with Russ not anymore. She could see Booth being a good older brother, always there for his family willing to do whatever possible to keep those he loved safe.

"We're getting close" Seeley announced to the group.

Angela was at her friend's side, "Nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous, Angela?" Bones asked her friend.

"You're meeting Booth's parent's now." Angela stated

"So are you. Are you nervous?" Bones asked her wondering if she was so transparent that her nerves were showing.

"Of course not, but then again I'm not the one who's…" She stopped herself before picking the right words, "The one he's close to." Angela didn't want to scare her right now, not since they were so close to the site.

Up ahead Brennan could see an opening in the clearing, light was shining through, they were almost there. She ignored Angela and sped up closing the gap between her and Booth, "Almost there?" She asked him as she reached his side.

"Yeah." He could see his sister smiling from his peripheral and shake her head. "Another minute or two"

"So Dr. Brennan, how is it working with my big brother?" Cadence asked from Seeley's left.

"Please call me Temperance." She told the younger woman, "Well when he's not trying to get to me to eat pie, or being so protective he's very fulfilling to work with."

Cadence's smile grew wider, "He is protective huh?" Seeley glared down at her, he knew where she was going, "He get's that way with the people he loves." There it was. He looked at her and his eyes warned her that later it would be on, one of those brother and sister fights.

"No, we're just partners." Bones said quickly, as she always did in these situations.

"Of course, I didn't mean anything by it." Cadence told the best selling author nonchalantly who seemed quite defensive about the whole thing, imagine when she found out just how much Seeley loved her.

The clearing became more prominent, "Hey!" Cadence called to the group behind her, "We're here." She stopped at the edge of the clearing which looked down slightly at a newly set up campsite.

Brennan stood next to Booth and followed his eyes, an older woman and man were sitting on a log while another younger man brought over some wood and settled it down. Brennan could easily see where Booth got his looks from; his father was a good-looking older man with the same dark features as Booth. The woman, who appeared to be his mother, was a short slender woman with light brown hair. The other man she presumed was Tristan who resembled Boot but not quite as strongly as Jared or Cadence, his hair was light and his feature were more rounded rather than sharp like his three other siblings.

"Weekend of Booth Family Fun, here we come." Cadence said as she out into a light jog down the small hill towards her family, everyone followed. Bones and Booth stayed behind momentarily, "Ready?"

Bones looked at her partner and knew she would be safe here and a feeling of security came over her. Part of her knew this would be a weekend she would never forget.

--*--

A/N: Here's another one for the weekend. Next chapter is meeting the parents! Let me know what you guys think…


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 4**

Parker flung himself into his grandfather's outstretched arms, "Hey little man!"

They engaged into a mini conversation while the whole group caught up. Cadence and Seeley hugged their parents and then their brother before turning to the group to do introductions.

"Mom, Dad, Tristan these are my friends." He pointed towards Angela and Hodgins first and introduced them, then Sweets, and finally Bones.

"Please everyone, call me Julie." Booth's mom said as she embraced everyone, and when she embraced Bones, she added, "I've heard so much about you, it's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you for inviting us on this trip." She added still shocked from the greeting the woman hand warmly cast upon these people she had never met.

Booth's dad stepped forward, "And call me Austin. We're glad you could all make it" his dad didn't embrace them but he wasn't necessarily cold just more reserved than his wife.

Tristan smiled, "No wonder Seeley spends so much time working." He said looking back and forth from Angela to Bones.

Angela giggled, and Bones looked confused, "I think it would be because of all the crime."

Angela stepped forward to save her friend, "It's nice to meet you Tristan, I'm wondering how we're going to keep all of you Booth's straight."

"Well at least you'll be getting us in increments, four today…seven tomorrow" He laughed realizing just how big his family really was.

"Well" Julie said, "We were thinking that after you all got settled we could head out on a short hike."

"Sounds good" Seeley said.

Cadence reached over for the extra tent she had bought and began to set up a few feet away from the group. Seeley walked over to help her pitch the tent down. As he grabbed a peg from her she smiled at him, "So it took Tristan about two seconds to hit on them."

"He held out longer than I thought." Seeley smiled at her.

--*--

With Julie's help everyone set down their stuff, "I hope you guys don't mind that we made the sleeping arrangements for you."

"No of course not." Angela said following the women.

"We set this tent up for you two." Julie walked them over to a dark blue tent and opened the flap by slowly unzipping it.

"Thank you" Bones said.

"If you girls needs anything at all, I'll be in the tent right next to you." Julie said smiling, as they set their bags down. "When you girls are ready come on out"

After they had everything settled Bones and Angela stepped out of the tent and made sure to zip it up. Brennan glanced the area looking for Booth and was shocked to see him fighting with his sister, physically fighting. "Booth!' She yelled as she made her way forward. Why wasn't anyone stopping him, she never thought he would so such a thing, this wasn't like Booth at all.

Julie stepped forward blocking Brennan's path, "Dear, don't worry about it, they're just playing around." Julie turned and watched her children and pointed to them before continuing, "Look neither of them are actually landing a punch, and trust me they could both do some damage if they wanted." Brennan watched and saw that both their faces were adorned with big smiles. It shocked her that this was actually a form of play for them.

Austin wore a small smile as he greeted the women, "If you notice Seeley and Cadence fight very much in the same manner, they have the same jab, uppercut, hook, and stance."

"Why is that?" Bones asked the older man before her.

"Seeley's the one that taught her how to fight." Austin said with a soft chuckle as he approached his children.

Booth had noticed a small group formed around them, "We have an audience now."

"Wanna kick it up a notch?" Cadence asked him.

Seeley let out a light chuckle, "Bring it on, tiny"

Cadence laughed and jabbed him gently in the ribs, as they continued to sprawl for a few minutes both being wary not to actually hit one another. Then Seeley rushed at her and put her in a headlock, "Now apologize."

"Never!" Cadence struggled beneath her brother.

"Come on!" Seeley laughed as he messed up her hair with his free hand, "Say it! Say 'Sorry Seeley, I was wrong'"

Before Seeley knew what happened he was flipped onto the ground before him softly, "That's what happens when you're talking too much smack to actually lay it down!"

Tristan started laughing and clapping followed by the rest of the group, "Now you can't say anything about the last time she landed one on me!" He helped Seeley up off the ground,

"You must be getting old Seel." Austin said patting his son on his back.

"Nice job" Booth said encouragingly, putting his arm around his sister, "Next time I wont go so easy on you."

Cadence laughed and smacked his stomach, which he clenched up immediately, "Sorry didn't mean to show you up in front of your bones lady." She whispered as she wrenched herself free from his arms and skipped over to Lance and began running through some safety tips for the hike they were about to begin.

Bones approached Booth as his sister sauntered off, "You do that often?"

"No, it's been a while, but we all slap box every now and then." Booth looked down at her, "What do you think of them so far? Not too terrifying are they?"

"I wasn't scared Booth!" She objected to his statement

"Nervous then." Seeley corrected himself.

"They're really nice." She answered shortly.

"Dad!" Parker said running to his father, "Uncle Tristan said we can make s'mores later."

"Well what would a camping trip without s'mores be?" He scooped the boy up into his arms.

"What are s'mores?" Brennan asked.

"You don't know what s'mores are Dr. Bones??" Parker asked completely shocked.

"No."

"They're awesome, I'll show you how to make them later." Parker said excited

Seeley set him on the ground, "That would be nice of you buddy"

Parker ran off and jumped on his aunt's back who had been sitting on a log talking to Lance. When she felt the weight on her back she flipped the boy over so he was on her lap and began to tickle him.

Seeley smiled widely as he watched the interaction. He tuned to his partner and swung his arm around her, "Ready for a hike?"

"I'm always prepared Booth."

Seeley smiled at her response and chuckled as they made their way back to the group. Seeley dropped his arm from her shoulder when he noticed his sister and Lance watching him intently.

"Alright, let's get started" Austin said pulling his pack over his shoulders.

"Park, you have your canteen?" Seeley asked his son who simple showed it to him in response.

Austin was the first one onto the purple trail, while the group followed.

--*--

A/N: So they met the parent's… nothing too crazy, yet! Hope you enjoyed.

Please keep the feedback coming I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 5**

By the time they returned from the hike the sun was beginning to set. Tristan went over to the container that held hotdogs for the first night and immediately began dinner. As Tristan started unpackaging the hotdogs and the buns, Austin began a small fire.

Cadence strolled over to where Tristan stood and brought him some plates.

Bones sat down next to Booth as he helped Parker with his backpack and canteen. "Hey" he said when he noticed her sit down.

"Hi." She answered. Although Parker looked a lot more like his mother than he did Booth there were very prominent similarities between the two. He had those same big puppy dog brown eyes that melted her guard every time. And the same charming smile she had seen his father use over and over again.

"Dr. Bones did you have fun?" Parker asked her with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, of course. You're a natural out there Parker." She told the young boy.

"Daddy taught me everything." Parker said hugging his dad around his midsection before running off.

Bones couldn't help but smile. For all those time Booth thought that he wasn't as adequate father the look on Parker's face when they spoke or even when he saw his father disproved that theory immediately. She only hoped that Booth knew that.

--*--

Tristan, Cadence, and Austin had set up an assembly line of dealing with food. Tristan grilled the hotdogs over the fire, while Cadence put them on the buns, and Austin put the on the plates. The process was moving along quickly. "Auntie Cadence can I have one?" Parker asked pulling on her tee shirt.

Cadence smiled, "Dad, why don't you guys start on those." Austin nodded. "Hey everyone." Cadence called out, "Come get some food!"

As the hotdogs were being passed out around the fire Cadence stayed and helped Tristan. "So," he said.

"So…" Cadence responded.

"Jared made out with Seeley's girl huh?" Tristan said looking over at Tempe.

Cadence laughed, "Jared can't keep his mouth shut can he."

"Well she's pretty hot, Seeley should get on that." Tristan said.

"Oh the sin, my big brother being a gentleman, you should take some notes." Cadence retaliated, rolling her eyes as she pilled up the remaining hot dogs and walked over with Tristan.

Tristan looked at Seeley, "How on earth does she manage to defend all of us while telling one of us off at the same time?"

"She wears herself out," Seeley answered biting into the hot dog.

Angela looked over at Tristan, "So what is it that you do"

Seeley snorted a bit and choked up a piece of his hot dog. Cadence threw a napkin at him. "Yes Tristan what are you doing this month?" Seeley teased his younger brother, who of all the Booth's had the least ambition.

"I'm a personal trainer and I lead special classes at night, mostly my Taebo classes which are a hit."

"They're a damn workout, I come out of there sweating bullets." Cadence said taking a sip from her canteen.

"But you're in shape huh?"

"Are you trying to say I was fat?" She glared at her brother.

"Not fat, just a little chunky," he laughed

"Oh I'm gonna get you later." Cadence threatened.

Bones leaned over to Booth, "Did she say sweating bullets?" she whispered to him, not wanting to disturb the rest of the conversation going on around the circle.

"Yeah Bones," he laughed, "It just means that she was sweating a lot."

"Well why wouldn't she just say that?" Bones asked turning her attention back to the group.

Angela looked at Bones who was sitting next to Seeley as they whispered to each other with smiles on their face. "What about you Cadence?"

"I'm a social worker." She responded.

"Among other things." Julie said smiling at her daughter.

"What else do you do?" Lance asked her.

"I'm a certified special education and regular classroom teacher, too."

"So kids are your thing?" Angela said.

"I guess." Cadence smiled, "I just have the necessary amount of patience to deal with children."

Julie got up and brought a trash bag out of her tent and began to collect some of the plates from everyone who was done. "I hope that was enough food for everyone."

"Oh yes ma'am" Hodgins said as he handed her his plate.

"S'mores!" Parker screamed as he got up quickly from his spot on the log excited.

"Not right now buddy, let's all digest a little bit. We can have some s'more while we tell scary stories" Austin said in a low voice as he grabbed the boy and tickled his side.

"Scary stories?" Parked asked concerned "Aren't we going to wait until tomorrow?"

"No, we're going to tell you one tonight as we have some s'mores. I think I'll pick my favorite." Austin said to him.

"Uh oh" Julie said teasingly to Parker who squirmed a bit.

--*--

"Let me help you with that mom" Cadence said as she grabbed a handful of Herhey's bars and the bag of marshmallows, as Julie grabbed the graham crackers and sticks.

"So, has your brother said anything about Temperance?" Julie asked.

"No, I haven't bothered him too much about it, why?"

"Do you see the way he looks at her?"

"Of course I do!" Cadence said laughing.

"And she seems to look at him in the same way."

"Mom, let's just drop it for now and enjoy the weekend!" Cadence said looking over at her brother who was taking to his friends. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

"I just want him to be happy."

"We all do mom." Cadence gently touched her mother's shoulder and then headed over to where the group was around the fire, waiting for the ingredients for the s'mores.

Cadence sat down next to Lance and began passing around the ingredients as her mom did the same thing, "Do you know how to make s'mores Lance?"

"Yeah" He smiled at her looking deep into her brown eyes, he tried to ignore how beautiful she was until now. He was scared Agent Booth would catch him watching her, but there was no denying she was beautiful, and what made her even more attractive was her confidence and willingness to help. He tore his eyes away and concentrated on the dessert before him.

--*--

"Dr. Bones!" Parker said rushing over to Bones "I promised I would show you how to make s'mores."

"Yes, I would appreciate that Parker." She said as the boy settled himself between her and Booth.

"Ok." Parker said, "First you need two pieces of graham crackers, two marshmallows, and a row of chocolate from the bar." He collected the ingredients and watched her as she did the same. "Then you take one piece of graham cracker, the flat side" he said showing her what he meant, "Then you put the chocolate on there" Brennan did exactly what Parker instructed. "Next, you put the two marshmallows on the stick and heat them over the fire. I'll show you first." He put the stick above the flames. "When they become a golden brown color then they're ready," he said turning the stick to cover the whole marshmallows with the heat.

Booth watched with a smile as Bones took in the information Parker had given her. She took it like a scientific equation. One step at a time with precise instruction. Her eyes were keen on the boy and his actions.

"Now you try Dr. Bones" Parker said as he finished explaining and taking a bite into the gooey treat.

Bones walked through the instructions with Parker as she began the process. Parker watched her intently, and seriously. When she finished she topped the marshmallow in between the chocolate and graham cracker with the other graham cracker and squeezed gently as she pulled out the stick. She wore a smile of success on her face as she took a bite, "Oh," She said as some marshmallow got stuck outside her mouth, "The marshmallow melts the chocolate. This is delicious." She took another bite. "Thank you Parker, your instruction was very helpful."

"You're welcome Dr. Bones." He said smiling and then walked away as Tristan called his nephew over to him.

Booth looked at Bones as she continued to enjoy the treat. "What?" She asked him when she noticed he was watching her.

"You really enjoy that, don't you?"

"I can't believe I've never had these before, they're such a good snack. It's the best of treats. Your son did a superb job with the instructions." She informed him.

Booth laughed, he leaned over and wiped the marshmallow off the side of her mouth, "They can get really messy."

"I didn't even realize I had gotten some on me."

"Yeah you were too busy enjoying, look at you living like us humans." Booth said teasingly as he bumped his shoulder into her.

She laughed and looked into his eyes, "Thanks you." He knew it carried a lot more weight than just wiping her face off and he felt his heart swell slightly.

--*--

"_Then the man spun her around and around. She gasped for breath, trying to step out of the spin. But he spun her faster and faster. Her feet felt hot. The floor seemed to melt under her. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd._

_When the dust settled, the girl was gone. The man in black bowed once to the crowd and disappeared. The devil had come to his party and he had spun the girl all the way to hell!"_

As the scary story came to an end Parker clung to his grandmother's side, his eyes wide open with fear. He looked around the circle at his family who were all smiling, and tried his best to smile too.

"Alright buddy it's time for bed." Seeley said picking up his son.

"Dr. Bones can you come tuck me in too?" He asked as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder clutching his neck.

Bones was completely shocked, she as never good with kids. Truthfully she didn't allow herself to be around them long enough to know whether she was or was not good with them. But she wasn't even good in social situations with adults so she knew children wouldn't like her. "Bones" Booth's voice broke her out of her chain of thought. "Coming?"

"Yes, of course" she followed Booth into the tent that Parker would be sharing with his two cousins tomorrow but was having all to himself tonight.

Bones closed the flap behind her as Booth settled Parker into his sleeping bag.

"Alright Bub, sweet dreams!" Booth kissed his forehead.

"Good night Parker" Brennan said gently touching the boys head.

"Wait." Came Parker's small voice form his sleeping bag as they both made to leave the tent.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked his son.

"I'm scared, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked.

"Of course." Seeley told him.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" Brennan said continuing for the flap.

"No!" Parker exclaimed, "Can you stay with me too Dr. Bones?"

"Me?" She said shocked, "Are you sure Parker?"

"Yes please." Then she looked into the same brown eyes that his father had those same eyes that easily persuaded her to do their bidding.

"Ok." She sat down next to the boy. Parker pulled his dad down so he was laying on his side next to him and did the same with his Dr. Bones.

They stayed there watching the boy struggle with his eyes, and trying to keep them open out of fear even though they both assured him it was just a story. Even after Parker had fallen asleep they both lay on their sides looking from one another's eyes then to Parker, just enjoying the silent company the other had to offer.

--*--

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews you guys send my way… they give me real motivations to keep going!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are slowly picking up. Let me know what you think…


	6. Chapter 6

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 6**

Cadence slipped into her nephew's tent to see just what she expected Seeley with his son, and Temperance Brennan. They seemed to have fallen asleep in there when Parker was too scared to stay alone, at least tonight he would have his cousins. Seeley had his arm protectively wrapped around his son and his "partner".

Cadence knelt by her brother and began to shake him awake. She as usual was the first one awake on these camping trips, up before the crack of dawn. "Seel!" She whispered as she shook him a little harder.

His eyes darted open with alert, once he realized it was his sister he calmed down, "What?" he asked a little cranky.

Her head turned slightly in Temperance's direction, "If mom finds you like this you won't hear the end of it, come on." She tugged on his arm.

"Always looking out for us, aren't you little sister. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He asked her with a smile as they left the tent and closed it back up.

"She was asking about you two last night." Cadence said casually.

"What?"

"She asked me if you had talked to me about her. And she was talking about the way you two look at each, imagine if she had caught you two asleep together." She teased him sitting down on one of the logs around the extinguished fire from last night. She leaned over to the container, which held their food and pulled out a box of cereal and poured some into a paper bowl, then handed the box to her brother.

"You two really need to stop reading into things." He told her shortly.

"You're going to start lying to me? Of all people Seel!" Cadence looked into his eyes.

He didn't want to lie to his sister; they had always had a warm relationship and a very honest and open one at that. Whenever she had a problem she called him. And he did the same. There was really no explanation for it; they were eleven years apart in age, so they only spent a short amount of their childhood together.

"It's nothing, we're just partners." Which was the truth, there was nothing going on between them. Why couldn't anyone believe they were just friends?

"I see the way you look at her," She put a small handful of cereal in her mouth, "And I know that look."

"Can't you just drop this?" He asked her.

"Absolutely not!" She looked at him seriously, "You are my family! And all I want is for you to be happy and to stop thinking so damn much. Why are you so afraid to take a risk with her?"

"Because she's too good for me." He blurted out, just like he always did with his sister. Somehow she could extrapolate information from him that he never intended to tell anyone.

"What?" her voice got slightly louder, "No offense but that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" She touch his arm encouraging him to look at her, "You are one of the most amazing men I have ever met, and not just because you're my brother, but because you have a heart of gold. You are always there for the people you love. You go above and beyond every time. And you always put others before yourself." Her eyes ere soft, "Please tell me you understand me?"

"You don't know her, she's so much better than I can ever be."

"She's smarter you mean?"

"She's a genius."

"And yes you're just stupid." She said sarcastically, "Seel you have a different type of intelligence, not everyone can be book smart. If they were how would criminals get locked up." She squeezed his shoulder, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Why are we even talking about this?" He asked her finishing up his cereal, "She is not attracted to me whatsoever, trust me she has no boundaries she would've said something."

"I'm telling you this as a woman, they way she looks at you is not the way you look at a friend." The sincerity in her voice was obvious.

"Come on let's forget about this, and enjoy this weekend."

"Seel, can I ask you one last thing?"

He got up and held his hand out to help her up, "Go ahead."

"You're afraid she's going to be another Rebecca aren't you?"

The silence between them seemed to go on for hours, he didn't know how to answer this, and he couldn't believe how well she knew him, "Yes." He answered simply.

Cadence nodded, "Rejection is a way of life Seeley, but I can tell you this someone who is just partners with someone doesn't put her job on the line to make sure you're rescued from the gravedigger, someone who is just partners doesn't call your brother to steal a body from the FBI. " She finished with a bright smile.

Seeley leaned down and pulled his sister into a hug, "You're the best you know that?"

"Pretty much." She said hugging him back, "Just promise me one thing, you'll consider everything I told you and for once in your life put yourself first before you find yourself living in regret."

Seeley kissed the top of her head, "I can promise you that."

"You love her…" His sister teased in a singsong voice. Seeley jabbed her in the ribs causing her to let out a squeal of laughter.

"Good morning dears" Julie said approaching her children and kissing their cheeks, "Up bright and early I see"

"You know me," Cadence said.

"Ah yes my little insomniac." Julie said pouring herself some cereal. "Why don't you guys round up the troops?"

Seeley and Cadence smiled widely at each other each reaching for their whistles. They were going to have one startling wake up call.

--*--

A/N: Hey guys I had a super busy week and will have another busy one coming up so I don't know how long it's going to take me to update. But here's a brother/sister moment while you guys wait.

Thanks for all the feedback I really appreciate it! Keep it coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME**

**CHAPTER 7:**

There was loud commotion surrounding the campsite as everyone made grabs for breakfast. Tristan crawled out of his tent and glared at Seeley and Cadence, "You two are pure evil" Tristan shook his head roughly in an attempt to wake himself.

Cadence laughed and plopped down next to Lance on the log where he was eating and across from Temperance. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Not so great" Lance answered her honestly.

"Yeah, I usually don't get much sleep when we're out here, hence I'm always the first one up and about." She responded genuinely, knowing that this could be pretty difficult. "How about you Temperance? Did you sleep well?" Cadence asked with a light drawl to her voice.

"Yes, better than usual." She responded not seeing how that would feed into Cadence's thoughts, questions and future comments.

"You seemed quite peaceful this morning when I woke Seeley up. Parker must have been happy you stayed the night with them." A small smile was spread on her face. Lance looked between the two women getting what Cadence was insinuating.

Cadence felt herself propelled forward slightly and Tristan shoved her and sat himself next to her. "What was that?"

"Payback?" Tristan suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Jerk." She responded rubbing her neck.

"When is the rest of the gang getting here?" Tristan asked as he began to devour his bowl of cereal.

"Soon. Probably another hour." Cadence responded shortly, right now she was trying to think of a master plan. A plan to get her brother Seeley and Temperance to acknowledge their feelings for another or at least make it so uncomfortable for them that they had to admit something. Lance noticed her usual loquacious and sunny demeanor was slightly off.

"What's on the Agenda today?" Seeley said approaching the group, he put his hand on his sister's shoulders drawing her out of her thoughts.

"A short hike when everyone gets here, followed by a nice swim at the lake to cool down. And you guys can do some fishing for dinner." Cadence said moving closer to Lance to try to make a space for Seeley. "And before the night's end I'm thinking some charades."

Seeley sat in between his sister and Tristan and glanced a look at Bones who was in a hushed conversation with Angela and Jack. He felt his sister lean her head on his shoulder, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He laughed, "You already know." He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her gently. He missed spending time with his sister; they used to hang out a lot more often before they both became overwhelmed with work.

Cadence saw from her peripheral Temperance watching her and Seeley, she could see the adoration in her eyes. She couldn't understand how neither of them saw this, or let themselves see it. Rather how they didn't fall give in their emotions. Cadence was always so in tune with her emotions, and she couldn't understand how people could deny themselves happiness. She didn't know how but there had to be some way to get these two together! And she was going to figure it out.

--*--

Seeley felt his sister get up and walk away from the log and only glanced slightly away from Tristan to confirm this. "Seeley?" He heard his mother call.

"Yeah?" He responded while getting up and following the voice.

When he got closer he saw her struggling with her duffle bag, trying to pull it out of the tent. Seeley reached down and pulled it out for her in one swift movement. "Thank you." She responded out of breath as she pulled back the zipper. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy you decided to bring your friends."

Seeley forced a smile on his face, he knew where this was going especially after that talk he had with his sister this morning. "Yeah, they were all excited to be here mom. Maybe you and Cadence could tone done the insanity a bit." He teased his mother. That was one of the only things his sister and mother had in common, their emotional outbursts, and meddling. Other than that they were complete opposites.

"Angela and Temperance are quite beautiful." His mother added wrapping her arm around her son's biceps.

"Yes they are, Camille is sorry she couldn't be here."

"Oh right I remember her, she was quite sweet. But I don't think she ever looked at you the way Temperance does." His mother said slowing down their steps.

"Mom." Seeley said with slight warning is his voice.

"I just think you two are an adorable pair."

'We are not a pair." He said probably a little too strong.

"Right I meant would make an adorable pair." She said with a drawl of sarcasm in her voice.

--*--

Cadence pulled out a bottle of water from the container and felt someone walk up behind her. Quickly she moved to the side and turned to face the person, and instinctual move from years of self-defense. When she turned around she saw Lance's face and knew that he had noticed what she had done. He was incredibly observant, it was part of his job and she knew he would put two and two together. "Sorry" he said sincerely, knowing that she felt snuck up on.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile on her face. "I've always been a little too jumpy" she said as she tried to make the situation lighter. Her hand gently found his arm and she squeezed it softly. "How's this trip measuring up so far?"

"It's different, I'm glad I'm giving it a try though."

"It will get even better once everyone else arrives" Cadence promised. "The children are a joy, they always have smiles on their faces so it's hard not to become joyous as well. And then we'll have our games and all that."

"I trust that it will live up to all my expectations." Lance responded to the woman, she was worried about him not enjoying himself. She wanted to make sure this was something he would look back upon with positive feelings. From the moment he met her he could tell that other people came before her, just like her older brother.

Cadence didn't want to feel so drawn to this man before her but she did, maybe it was because he would be only one of the two men here she was not related to. Lance was about to say something to her but a loud noise turned their attention to the forest clearing where they had originally come from yesterday.

"Ayo!" Four loud voices called down

Cadence smiled widely and laughed before responding "Ayo!"

Seeley and Tristan were by their sister side calling back the same response; the newcomers jogged down the hill and pulled one another into greeting.

Angela stood with Lance and Brennan and Jack watching the family greet one another warmly. Seeley lifted one of his nieces in his arms while Tristan did the same with the other, each receiving kisses from the young girls and affectionate hugs. After the girls were set down Parker ran over to his cousins and hugged them forcefully causing them to fall onto the ground, each laughing as the got up and ran off. When the exchange between the family was over the group turned and looked at Seeley's guests and awaited the introductions.

"Alright everyone this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Seeley began gesturing towards Bones. "And this is Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Lance Sweets."

"Oh your psychologist?" Logan piped up at the name he had heard his brother complain about on various occasion. "Do I have stories for you." Logan said with a wide smile on his face.

Seeley shoved him before continuing, "And this is my youngest brother Logan, and his girlfriend Paige. You guys already know Jared." Jared greeted them before sauntering off to meet his parents. "And this is Chase, and his wife Annalise. And those precious little girls were their daughters Peyton and Sadie."

"Wow." Angela responded. "I think this might take some time."

They all smiled at one another, "Don't sweat it, you'll get it by the end of the trip." Chase said piping up, his voice was the lightest of his brothers. He dropped his hand from his wife's back, who moved forward to intertwine her arm with her sister-in-law.

"She's very pretty." Annalise whispered in Cadence's ear, "Are they… you know?"

"No." Cadence said slightly laughing, quickly she turned her head to Logan as she remembered something, "Did you bring the boom box?"

"Of course I did, what's a Booth outing without late night dance parties?" He said pushing past his sister and settling down all of their equipment.

"Come on everyone, let's get you all settled so we can head out on a hike." Seeley said with authority.

"Yes big brother sir!" Cadence said teasingly.

As they all made their way to the center of camp, the squints and Sweets were left standing to watch the family, "Is anyone else feeling like we might be slightly out of place?' Hodgins asked.

"What's on my mind right now is how so many gorgeous men can come from one family!" Angela said staring after the family. "I know Booth is off limits, but that leaves me with three Booth men."

"And Cadence." Jack added with a wink.

"What?" Lance responded "You like Cadence?"

Angela laughed, "Don't worry Sweets I see the way you've been looking at her. Although I must say she does have a pretty sweet ass."

"Wait why is Booth off limits?" Temperance asked her friend.

"Guys." They heard a female voice and turned to see Cadence, "You plan on joining us?"

They began to walk to the center of camp, "Angela!" Bones called after her friend. "Angela!" She called again, as they left her standing there, "What do you mean he's off limits!" Booth hadn't told her he was seeing anyone. Was he seeing someone? Why would he hide that from her? He wouldn't… so what did Angela mean by that. She ran after her friend, she intended to find out.

~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys sorry that took me so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a great week!


End file.
